Dreams and Reality in the Rain
by Kevlar Goddess
Summary: G/S romance. r&r if you want good karma :) tell me the truth though...that gets you the best karma


Disclaimer: I'm poor, don't sue me! clearly I don't own these characters because if I did the show would be very litte about the science.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first story anywhere and I'm not sure exactly how many notes are supposed to be in here, but if I've messed anything up then feel free to let me know through reviews or at larissa@wvcnet.com .Thanx.  
  
Dedicated to Rona, who gives me strength.  
  
  
  
  
Dreams and Reality in the Rain   
  
It's raining. In the fall in Nevada the rain comes in torrents or in whispers. This Saturday evening the rain had decided on whispers. Sara sat in her apartment on the sofa. The window blinds were open so she could watch the rain. A few candles sat on the coffee table showering the room with its only light. Sara was wrapped in a blanket sipping hot cocoa watching the rain.  
  
The week had been long. Day after day of investigation and processing. Sara liked it, no, she loved it but she wouldn't be human if she didn't let other factors effect her. And the other factors were beginning to eat away at her. So she sat alone on her sofa in a dark living room and thought. She let her mind wander through old memories, images, smells, sounds, touches. She thought like that for a while until her brain migrated to the future. She didn't often let herself think about it, about any future at all. It was too dreary in her mind, her future was undetermined but she felt somewhere in her mind that it might never be something to look forward to.   
  
She knew what she wanted for her future. She knew who she wanted to share it with, but as the years passed she realized her future was quickly dissolving into yesterdays.  
  
Like every little girl Sara had seen herself married and surrounded by children. After a while she began to realize how the world really was, how everything worked and her dreams were hampered a bit, but they never completely disappeared.   
  
She knew the first time she met Gil Grissom that he would be some part of her life. They got along well; were both smart; both introverted, maybe even a bit strange. She had always liked him, and now working with him she knew her "like" had turned to a much scarier "love".   
  
She sat there on the sofa, cocoa half gone; rain subsiding; thinking about a future. In this future she had children, two young boys and a baby girl. She could see the boys mischievous faces, and the baby's little pink lips yawning. The boys were running around the dining room wildly chasing one another screaming with joy as one would catch the other and then the chase would start again. She saw herself sitting at the dining room table holding the baby in her arms and feeding her a bottle while she watched the boys and smiled. The only thing missing for the perfect dream would be the father/husband/significant other. Sara could never seem to make him appear. She couldn't make herself believe in that fictitious future enough to make it perfect. She couldn't curse that future. By placing Grissom in her future dreams she thought it would certainly curse that future ever coming about. But that's what she wanted so very much, maybe even too much.   
  
Pulling herself out of her dreams Sara unwrapped herself from her blanket and took her empty mug to the sink. The rain had completely stopped now and the dark night closed in for the remaining hours of dark. Sara sighed and closed her window blinds, blew out her candles and plodded off to her bedroom.   
*_*_*  
  
Catherine glanced over to her left as she finished a loud cheer for her daughter's soccer team. Her glance revealed a perplexed looking Gil Grissom. She had been surprised to hear his voice on the other end of her phone the night before. He hardly ever called her outside of work unless it was to summon her back. But last night when she picked up the phone he had wanted to talk, needed advice and Catherine was the only one, he said, he could talk to. Immediately Catherine got the distinct feeling it was about Sara so she made plans to meet as soon as she could, which brought them to the park bleachers, Sunday morning watching Lindsay play her heart out. The sun was playing peek-a-boo and the crowd was cheering, Grissom was lost in his own world.   
  
Catherine smiled a gentle smile as she knew exactly what Grissom was thinking, or, more accurately whom he was thinking of. Catherine lightly patted his hand to bring him back.   
  
"So, Grissom? We're here, at least I am…talk."  
  
  
Grissom slowly comprehended what Catherine said, having so much noise around had made his hearing come and go, so he had to read her lips. He responded with a well planned speech he had been working on most of the night while he couldn't sleep.  
  
"You know me better than anyone else Cath, I asked to talk to you because I need your advice…" he waited for a few moments collecting his words properly and getting up the courage to breech the subject, "…about Sara." He finished quickly.  
  
  
Catherine gave only the smallest hint of the huge smile she felt. She had known just by the way he shifted his body and his speech that the subject of Sara was coming up. She was glad it was, it was about time he took charge of his non-work, non-bug life! Catherine knew romance wasn't' dead for him, and she was going to make sure it began to flourish and soon!   
*_*_*  
Sara woke up fairly early Sunday morning, by 9 am she had already run, showered and had breakfast. Now she had to figure out what to do with the rest of her day. She tidied everything up, magazines back in their place, last night's candles back on top of the bookcase where they came from. Sara put on the radio to wash her few dishes by and then got lost in re-organizing her cupboards. Her music was pretty loud, she was singing and moving around. The weather outside was half dreary half sunny, Sara thought that was the way she felt most of the time.   
  
When she had slept she had dreamed of her future. Her subconscious clearly was focused on fantasy for the weekend. The dream was the same as her daydream in every way except for one, the night dream had added a father/husband/significant other to the fantasy. Sara had woken up and completely forgotten her dream except for a vague feeling but suddenly as she was re-stacking her canned goods it all came back to her in a flash:  
  
**There was the dining room again, and the boys, the baby and her. She could tell she felt content, happy where she sat. The dream then introduced Sara to her husband.   
  
As Sara remembered this part of her dream she felt her body warm, and her cheeks flush, she smiled a faraway smile.  
  
A door in the house opened somewhere outside of Sara's vision, immediately both boys started yelling "daddy, daddy!" and ran out of the dining room. Sara sat where she was feeding the quiet doe eyed baby in her arms, she heard a voice say "Boys!" and then a few more muffled words. It was too far away to tell what more was said or whose voice it was, if she recognized it at all.  
  
Suddenly both boys come running back into the dining room, this time each had a grocery bag swinging from his arm. Both boys gave Sara a big smile before they disappeared into the other room, presumably the kitchen, to deposit their bags.   
  
A few steps behind them was Grissom, yet not Grissom at all. Sara was herself look up into this man's face and smile. A loving, knowing, shared, secret communication between the two could be discerned from that smile.  
  
"Hey." he said to the Sara holding the baby. He was holding a newspaper under one arm and had the other arm behind his back. He grinned at Sara and produced a bouquet of white roses. Leaning down to Sara and the now sleeping baby this faux Grissom placed the flowers on the table and gave Sara a soft kiss.  
  
She could feel his lips soft against hers. They were there for only a moment before the two boys re-appeared from the other room asking for breakfast and that sufficiently ended the kiss.**   
  
  
Then before anything more could happen Sara's alarm clock had gone off dragging her back to the waking world.   
As Sara sat on her kitchen floor suddenly remembering this she smiled and nearly cried.  
*_*_*  
  
Gil Grissom shook his head in disbelief at what he had heard his very dear friend just advise him to do. He had gone to Catherine because he knew she was the only one he could trust with his biggest problems and his biggest problem lately had been Sara. He couldn't get her out of his mind. She was everywhere, even when he wasn't at work and actually seeing and talking to Sara he would think of her. It was getting out of hand, and for once there was no scientific way to make everything better.  
  
"You are IN LOVE with her Gil! Let's just start there, admitting that and then maybe I can help you!"   
  
  
Catherine's words registered, and hit home as he sat there on the metal bleachers Sunday morning contemplating his life's meaning and asking for Catherine's views. He knew she was right.   
  
"So how do I make this work?" he asked.  
  
Catherine turned to face Grissom, smiled, and asked:  
  
"Are you ready to change?"  
  
In his heart Grissom knew he had already begun to change. He changed for Sara, tried so hard to get through to Sara, and now with Catherine's help he would finally succeed, or die trying.  
  
*_*_*  
  
While reorganizing her kitchen Sara had noticed her complete lack of non-moldy foods. This did not surprise her. She often didn't make it home to do anything but shower and sleep. Last week had been no exception so she now had broccoli that was a scary kind of slimy and very rotten tomatoes just to point out a few things. She was forced to grocery shop.  
  
She lived close enough to her grocery store to walk. Sara really was not much of a grocery shopper so on Sunday around noon she decided to make a quick run to the store and try to miss the raindrops that were threatening to fall.  
  
She walked over to the grocery armed, just in case, with an umbrella. She picked up orange juice, more broccoli (worth a try to get to THIS week!) a bag of corn chips, and a few frozen dinners for the week. As she checked out she could see that rain was imminent. Grabbing her groceries and her change Sara walked outside. The rain began to fall lightly, she opened her umbrella and started to walk quickly home.   
  
By the time Sara got home she was damp with rain splatter but wholly un-harmed as the brunt of the storm was yet to come. She opened her door and dropped her umbrella in her entryway. Crossing the room she went to the fridge and put away her broccoli, orange juice and frozen dinners, leaving one out to eat for lunch.   
  
Feeling musty, Sara went to her room to change clothes. As she was changing the storm broke loose and let out some fierce lightning, thunder and above all, rain. The rain lashed the windows and the thunder shook them.  
*_*_*  
  
Grissom pulled up to Sara's building just as a huge thunder clap shook the city. It had started to rain suddenly after a morning of mostly overcast and sunny playing games. Luckily Lindsay's soccer game had ended before the storms came in full. Catherine and he had talked through the whole game making sure to also take time to clap and cheer for Lindsay. Gil had come to the conclusion that he needed to extend some sort of idea to Sara that he was interested in her. 'Hah!' his mind thought, 'that's an oversimplification, you're in LOVE with her!' And indeed he was. Catherine was right, as she most often was, Gil Grissom was in absolute and complete love with Sara Sidle.   
  
The rain began to pour as Grissom got out of his car. He let it soak him through, cleansing him of all doubt and fear about what he was doing. He walked up the stairs to Sara's apartment. He reached out his hand and knocked firmly on her door. His face was concentration, his mind one track: get to Sara, tell Sara the truth, Sara-Truth-Sara-Truth.  
*_*_*  
  
Sara had just slipped on a large sweater and a pair of old faded jeans when she heard a knock at her door. Perplexed she thought 'I'm not expecting anyone.'  
  
Padding out of her room in her bare feet Sara wondered who could possibly be at her door on a rainy Sunday afternoon.   
  
Looking out the peephole Sara was surprised, to say the least, to see Grissom standing there, and he looked very wet. She quickly opened her door up.  
  
"Gris?"  
  
He was looking down at his shoes but when she talked his head flipped up and a soft smile took over not only his lips but his entire being.   
  
"Hi Sara." he stopped for a moment collecting his thoughts and looking at her. She was so beautiful, soft, sweet, he could almost tell what she smelled like but he needed to get closer to tell for sure. He realized he was still silent after a bit too long and cleared his throat.   
  
"I, uh, would like to talk to you, could we Sara?" As he spoke her name again his face smiled without his permission. Sara gave him an "okay." with an eyebrow arch and a cock of the head, but let him in anyway.  
  
She had him sit on a kitchen stool so he could drip without ruining her sofa and ran off to get a few towels for him. As Sara rummaged around her linen closet her mind was buzzing with possible implications of why Grissom was sitting in her apartment on the weekend. Too many possibilities overwhelmed her so she just closed the closet grabbed the towels and headed back to him.  
  
He hadn't moved from where she told him to sit. He hadn't even taken off his jacket he was so fixated with his surroundings. As Sara came back into sight his heart leapt again.  
  
"Grissom, why don't you take your jacket off so you can attempt to dry off?" As she said it, she smiled the smile she only used for him.  
  
He took off his jacket immediately. She took it from him, brushing his hand with hers just slightly. His whole arm tingled in an awakening. The rest of his body followed suit slowly coming out of its catatonic state and letting him speak and think clearly. He was about to speak when Sara beat him to it.  
  
"I don't want to sound nosy," she started, sounding musical and jovial, "but Gris, what exactly are you doing here? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Sara, I just-just needed to see you and talk to you…"  
  
She nodded, now concentrating on listening. She crossed the room and sat down on the counter of the kitchen in front of Grissom, she smiled at him indicating she was ready to listen.  
  
"I just thought you should know I love you." There! He said it!! Grissom was proud of himself, he had finally said it, gotten it Finally out.  
He said it so matter-of-factly that Sara wasn't even sure she had heard him right. Her brain thought this over while her heart screamed for joy and showed it by pounding very fast in her chest. The look on his face as the moments between the words he said and her response was one of pure panic. Sara wasn't sure why he was so worried, he couldn't possibly think she didn't love him! He would have to be brain dead to think it!!  
  
Sara gaped at him for just a bit long. Then she closed her mouth and smiled.   
  
"I love you Grissom."  
  
Sara didn't think she'd ever seen this smile from Grissom before…he smiled so big that the sun itself must have been jealous. Then he stood up, walked just to few feet between he and Sara then cupped his hands around her face stroking her left cheek with his thumb then slowly pulling Sara's face towards his.   
  
His kiss wasn't hard but it wasn't soft, it was purposeful. Sara just enjoyed it and stayed in a state of certain shock. She kissed him back and gently slid herself from the counter to more easily access every part of Gil Grissom. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled while he kept kissing. Tears of joy slipped down her cheeks. He could taste them in her kisses and it only made him love her more.  
  
  
Fin 


End file.
